The World Ends WithWii
by XevagirlX
Summary: The TWEWY gang decide to play a few rounds of Wii bowling. Simple enough...right? Warning: Language and short scene of Joshua/Neku.


Wow...where have I been? Playing and obsessing over The World Ends With You. That's where. And wow, what a wonderful place it has been. This obsession and a recent game of Wii bowling have driven me to write this weird thing. There is a bit of Joshua/Neku in this fic,so be warned. This is just a sligtly funny one shot of what thought might happen if Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme got together for some Wii bowling.

...Wow.

Thanks for reading

* * *

Deep breath. Focus. Lift your arm, and…

"Neku, you let the B button go too early again!" A shrill, annoying voice called out, completely ruining Neku Sakuraba's perfect concentration.

"Shut up, you're distracting me in the first place!" Neku accused Shiki Misaki. Her face formed into her classic angry pout.

"Well, I'm only trying to help!"

"IT'S NOT THAT FRIGGIN SIMPLE!" Neku shouted.

A perverse chuckle sounded behind them. Neku whipped around, as if startled.

"Really, Neku, it's only Wii bowling. It's quite simple." An awful smirk appeared on Yoshiya Kiryuu's pale face as he brushed a silvery lock of hair out of his sight.

"Well, fine then. Why don't YOU try it, if it's so simple?" Demanded Neku, a faint scarlet somehow appearing on his face.

"Gladly, dear." Joshua raised himself off of the couch, and gracefully released the white remote from Neku's hands.

"Yo, when's it gonna be MY turn?" A booming voice called out from said couch. Beat was sitting on the edge, tightly clutching his own Wii remote in his hand.

"Right after Joshua's turn." Shiki confirmed, still looking disgruntled from her encounter with Neku.

Staring at the screen for a brief moment, Joshua raised his arm, and quickly advanced a few steps while swinging his arm back, and forward again, sending the blue ball on the screen down the virtual bowling lane. As the sphere rolled toward the pins, an expression of utter suspense was clearly portrayed on Neku's face.

"Nice throw!" An electronic voice sounded from the TV.

A banner stretched across the screen, declaring the single word "Strike".

"See, Neku? That's how it's done." That too familiar smirk returned.

"…Screw you." Neku grumbled.

An extremely suggestive chuckle escaped Joshua.

"GIVE ME THAT REMOTE-" Neku demanded, before another voice cut him off.

"Aight Phones lay off! It's my go!" Beat jumped off the couch, and stood directly in front of the screen. Shiki had a puzzled look on her face at Beat's sudden action, and Neku took a seat on the couch behind them, with a pissed off expression.

An innocent laugh could be heard behind them. They all turned their heads to see Beat's younger sister Rhyme.

"Neku, it's alright. It's just a game, after all…well, a _video_ game, that is to say."

Neku bit his lip briefly. A forced looking smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Neku said quietly, almost out of respect.

"BOOYAH! NINE PINS!" exclaimed Beat excitedly. Rhyme laughed out loud at Beat's reaction to what he had just accomplished.

"Yo Rhyme, Whatchu laughing at?" Beat asked worriedly.

"My turn! ~" Shiki yelled out, taking the usual position in front of the screen. Her Mii had sparkly eyes that Neku couldn't help but twitch at. It was just…way too girly.

As Shiki rolled her ball, she cried out in despair as the pink bowling ball rolled sadly into the gutter.

"What did I do wrong?" Shiki complained out loud, as Neku struggled to hold back the words, "You were curving your wrist like there was no tomorrow, dummy."

With sunken shoulders, Shiki stepped away from the front of the television.

"Alright…I guess it's my turn, then." Neku announced out loud.

Before he could retrieve the bleach white remote from Shiki, a calm voice stopped him.

"Wait, Neku. Let me show you how I got that strike." Without waiting for permission, Joshua had already risen from his seat, and now held the Wii remote in his hand.

"No, I'm-" Neku protested.

"Everyone, I would like to ask you to clear the room. Neku needs his concentration this time." Shiki had an offended look on her face, but lead out they way out of the living room. Neku was about to yell again, but already his hand was holding the remote along with Joshua's. Suddenly, Neku felt the other boy's body pressed up against his. Neku's breath seemed to stop in his throat, and his heart quickened.

"What are you-" Neku began, but turned speechless at the feeling of Joshua's free hand wrapping around his thin waist. Joshua casually rested his head on Neku's shoulder, and whispered instructions seductively in his ear.

Neku clenched his eyes shut, a very present blush taking over his face as he felt lips brush against his skin.

"Watch, Neku, love." Joshua removed his hand from Neku's waist, and brushed the side of his face, asking him to open his eyes.

Neku opened his eyes slightly, his face reddening even more.

In sync with a hand returning to his waist, he somehow understood the instructions he was given.

"You just position yourself here…and swing." Joshua whispered.

"…Alright…" Neku barely responded. Suddenly, he felt a depressing cold creep up on him where Joshua was.

"Wait-" Neku said.

"I know, Neku." Joshua replied instantly. He took a step forward, and placed a short and sweet kiss on Neku's lips.

"…That's not what I meant." Neku muttered, failing at his attempt to lie.

"Okay everyone, you can come back now." Joshua suddenly shouted out.

"SHIT! J-Joshua!-" Neku started. Seeing his friends now pouring back in the living room, he struggled to rid his face of the embarrassing blush.

"Neku, what's wrong?" Rhyme asked innocently.

"Nothing…" Neku mumbled, facing the screen. Right on cue, the horrible chuckle sounded behind Neku. The urge for Neku to turn around and choke him was stronger than ever.

It was a struggle, but somehow Neku collected himself, and tried to remember the instructions Joshua had given him without wincing in embarrassment.

Aim…swing…

"Nice throw!"

The golden word that flashed on the screen was enough to send Neku into a state of total euphoria.

"FUCK YEAH!" Neku yelled out, startling even Beat.

"I FINALLY-" Neku began, but when his eyes fell on Joshua's smirking face, he instantly became quiet.

"Good work, Neku." A now loving smile appeared on his face.

"Sh-Shut up." Neku's trying attempt to not show his feelings had now crashed and burned.

After Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme left, Neku's heart was racing at the thought of him and Joshua alone together at this time of night.

"Neku, aren't you leaving too?" Shiki asked quizzically. Before Neku could dash outside, Joshua shoved his way in front of him.

"Neku and I have some things to discuss. He'll be out…in a moment."

"Well…we can't wait that long-"

"I'll make sure he gets home sometime." Joshua closed the door with his very vague answer, and a beet red Neku standing behind him.

"Now…where were we, my little proxy?"


End file.
